Samus vs Roll
Samus vs Roll 'is GalactaK's forty-seventh DBX, featuring ''Metroid's Samus Aran, who will be strictly in her zero suit, and Mega Man's Roll. '''Description Akinator: Hahaha! He's actually going through with this?! I know I can make stupid matchup decisions, but seriously! The only thing I got right when I chose Samus at first was the blond hair in a ponytail! Hahaha! Well, laughter is the best medicine. Class it as a joke battle will ya? 'Intro' NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Shots were fired from both sides as two robot masters, Pharaoh Man and Elec Man stood their own against Rock and Roll. Each side either dodged or fired a beam of their own to counter the next oncoming shot. Both of them were stalemated, with little chance of victory. Soon however, Rock became a casualty, getting hit by a shot from Elec Man. Roll charged up a giant beam, just as a doorway opened up and Samus came through. She fired, obliterating the robot masters and making Samus need to jump. HERE WE GOOO! Samus landed in front of Roll, who made up her mind that this person was an ally of Doctor Wily. After all, she had came through the same door. She shot at Samus, who rolled out of the way and fired a shot from her paralyzer pistol. Roll got out her broomstick and a bucket of water to replace her roll buster. Samus, not taking any chances, fired several shots, before grappling onto the ceiling to escape the first swing from Roll, which was followed by several others, the last of which hit Samus, throwing her to the floor. She was hit by two more strikes and then a shot from... a toaster? Samus couldn't believe it. However, she quickly regained her bearings when she leapt to dodge another shot from Roll's broomstick. Roll used leaf shield and fired all of the leaves directly at Samus, who dodged them all before coming down at Roll woth a kick, followed by a punch and a whip shot. Roll responded by hitting Samus with her broomstick several times and a frying pan to the head. Roll then fired a tornado, sending Samus flying, before flying up herself, impaling her on the broom. Samus was thrown off, a gaping hole in her hip, blood on the floor. Roll: Man, I really wiped the floor with ya! Samus Aran: Try me. Roll got out her roll buster and fired. Samus fired back, with the two shots colliding in mid-air. Roll was about to fire another, when several from Samus hit her at once. She was now severely agonised, so she called down a health capsule to heal her. Samus never got this kind of luck, and now Roll stood over her, ready to bring her broom down on Samus and end it once and for all. However, Samus brought her leg upwards throwing the broom out of Roll's hands. She got up and fired at Roll's leg, sending her to the ground Roll fired a tornado once again, but Samus dodged it. Roll tried again with Leaf shield, with precisely the same result. Samus grappled on to Roll and sent her flying, running to meet her. She did so, kicking Roll into a wall and punching her several times, before being thrown away by an exploding football (or soccer ball if you're American). Roll ran forward, producing a blender from one arm and a circular saw from the other. Samus narrowly dodged the first shot from the blender, and slid under the saw, shooting it off. Roll brought her blender arm down at Samus' face, with the bounty hunter narrowly missing and getting hit by a kick from Roll instead. Leaping up, Samus kicked Roll backwards, the force snapping her blender arm off. Samus Aran: Is that all? Roll got up to see a plasma whip around her leg. Suddenly, she was yanked up by Samus and thrown a certifiable distance, getting shot all the while by Samus. Evenutally, she landed, the force knocking her out. Samus leapt up, pistol in hand, and shot at Roll's head, hitting it and blowing it up. Samus landed back on the ground, and walked off. Some time later, Rock got up to see his sister's dead body on the floor. Grimacing, he ran down the passageway, where he could hear sounds echoing along. One of them could be of his sister's killer. Conclusion (cue Metroid: Samus Returns- Samus' theme) This game's winner is: Zero Suit Samus Aran! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature both a Megaman ''and a ''Metroid ''character. * I genuinely couldn't stop laughing at the idea of this fight. '''Next Time' Vectorman barges into DBX!Category:GalactaK Category:Joke themed DBX Battles Category:Badass vs Joke themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Category:DBXs with Music